Servant of Naul
by Spearwa
Summary: 3000 years BSC. Follow the story of an Avatar who can't learn his own element, a sun warrior who has lost his path, a waterbender who tends to destroy everything around him, and a snarky Air Nomad as they try to defuse the world of slave trades and unravel the truths of the previous Avatars death.
1. Tyro

**Authors Note:** Hello there, this is clearly my first Fanfict. I guess one of the things I as the writer want you to know is that sense this is 3000years BSC, every character in here is an OC. Which may be a little hard for people to draw themselves to because it can be difficult to imagine someone else's characters in a fanfict, with non of the actual real characters. So I would just like to ask you to give this a chance.

**As for warnings:** Ok I will be Rating this T. I will never go into an M rating. However, a lot of things things will be implied throughout the story. There will be real world situations like drugs, slave trade (thats old school), and other stuff. Yes things like sex will be mentioned, but I will never write the... event. :| And once again some things and some certain types of relationships will be implied or talked about. If you have a closed mind about certain things, keep your mouth closed too.

_And then of course I DO NOT own the Avatar series... _ pfft I think we all know that_

* * *

3000 Years Before Sozins Comet

_"Don't measure life on Misery my young apprentice. If you do you are destined a horrible life and it will be no ones fault but your own. Even in death there is beauty. To say goodbye is to only say hello to a new chapter. Just like the cycle of seasons or the Avatar, I too shall return to show you kindness and trust"_

"Bring in the next one." An unimpressed sigh escaped the fat man centered on the back wall of the overly decorated room. His eyes were bored. His face was bored. Hell the whole damn body of fat was bored and unsatisfied with what the merchants had to offer. If he could only get this over with, But Merchants were persistent and would do all they could to let the man take a look at their 'wares'.

Close by to the fat bearded man was his step son, calmly sitting on a maroon pillow to the right of the man. This boys name was Tyro, and everyone in town knew about him. The half child. The result of an affair between the Earth bending aristocrats wife and a fire bender. The skittish one. The 17 year old boy who burns things. Once in a while. Oh, there were all sorts of names for the boy sense trouble seemed to feed off of him. And because of that, the teenager was always to stay in sight of his father or one of his fathers servants, even when his father was doing something as disgusting as picking a new slave, probably for sex or something equally as gross.

A merchant walked through the door with, yet another slave. Tyro didn't bother looking up to see 'another unlucky one' till he noticed his step father shifted forward in great interest in the 'product'. Like a serious buy his dad stroked his chin and narrowed his eyes at the slave. "what do we have here?"

Tyro felt his face go cold to see a boy, younger than him kneeled on the ground. 'what is wrong with his father!? What is he sick!?' well sicker than usual. His father may be disgusting, buying slaves, but he always thought he knew his father would never lay a finger on someone so young.

The aristocrat leaned over to Tyro "Look at this boy Tyro. To you he might just look like a boy. But if you look closely the way his hair has grown and been shaved means He's a young sun warrior. very high demand on the market. Its not everyday you get to see one. Hell, most people don't get to see them anymore in this life time." He smiled as he raised his voice for the wicked merchant to hear, "we will take him."

'WE!? What do you mean we! You sick perverted man. Don't drag me under your label.' Tyro looked down at the ground, afraid his father might hear his thoughts. He glanced at the boy wondering if he would see the same horrified fear as he did in all the previous slaves bought by his father, but the emotion on the boys face looked almost like a smirk. 'weird'

Before His father handed the merchant a sack of money he stopped and looked the trader in the eye. "where did you find him?"

A venom smile slipped across the strangers face "If I told you my secrets then I would be out of business. "

"understandable," his step father bellowed a hefty bellow and grinned "well, do you still have the traditional Sun warrior clothing."

'oh disgusting!' Tyro turned his head as he wrinkled his nose, thinking he might vomit at his step fathers filthiness.

The Merchant clapped his hands as a lady, maybe his wife, walked in with folded garments. The trader started to explain a story on how rare it is to also find the clothes in tack, hoping to up the value on the slave.

Tyro was no longer paying attention to the talk between the two sick men. He was focusing on the boy now, he was small but fit, which seemed fishy. Naturally the slaves that came by were very gaunt. He hated all of this, the slave trading, it going as far to harm a young teenager. He narrowed his eyes when something struck his eyes. It was something two fat man engrossed in conversation could easily miss but Tyro couldn't ignore.

The slaves shackles around his ankles were heating up and fast. Turning into a blistering red color and expanding. The kid was smart, he kneeled on the toes of his feat so he wouldn't be scorched by his own escape. Tyro looked up at the kid trying to hide his excitement and their eyes met. 'SHIT!' His face dropped The Sun warrior knew that Tyro knew, and if Tyro knew then the boy might think that Tyros step father will soon know. The sun warrior kept a hard stare on Tyro, making sure that he didn't pull anything as he moved one foot over the red shackle at a time with cat like movements.

Tyro knew what was coming next, and he felt his skin burn. Not in anger but in excitement. This was going be good! A smiled crept over his face reassuring the young teenage boy that he was ok with this.

The Sun warrior Leapt out of the two melted circles, now cooling, and spun a land onto the ground, his heels and wrists spurting fire. Even as a firebender, there was something else the sun warrior was doing with the fire that he had not thought of doing, or seen any fire nation benders do. A fine line of fire cloaked the boys arm from the back of his hands to the tip of his shoulders. It was intimidating at its very least.

The cruel slave trader and Tyros step father stepped back, horrified at the sight of child freed and blazing with fire. "I swear I didn't know he was a-" the slave trader didn't get the chance to finish before the long kinked haired child went after his wife. "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!" he launched himself at the slave but only to draw back as the teenager released a breath of fire at him to scare the man stiff.

"I don't need her you pigrat! I need my clothes!" He snatched the folded piles of dull red and orangish yellow clothes from the lady who was petrified by the attack.

Tyro was the only one not scared but excited by this. Now this, was something he liked to see. Someone stand up to the evil people. He sat on his pillow, hands in his green silk robe, smiling a large closed smile at the skill.

"TYRO DON'T JUST SIT THERE! FIREBEND!" His step father yelled as he backed against the wall, covering his precious money with his fat arms.

Fire what? Oh right, Tyro was a fire bender as well. It was hard to understand what people meant when they rarely asked things of him like this, he was not allowed to use his firebending for his own purposes. Nervously He shot two weak flames at the fast moving child. Hypnotized by the speed of his movement. He was fast and had powerful blows, but Tyro suspected he might be a glass cannon due to fragile aura the kid reeked of.

"I don't have time to deal with an untamed bender like you!" He sneered at Tyro knocking him on his back with a large threatening breath of fire and then jumped towards the fat greedy man and grabbed the wrist that was holding the money so passionately with, burning the limb slowly. "Its either you or the money!"

If there was one thing Tyros father loved more than money, it was himself. He reluctantly released his folded arms and gave the large sack to the warrior who clenched it close to his body, mimicking the aristocrat. He backed off in a stance, hissing out a small long lasting breath of fire, clothes over his shoulders and money in his hands. As soon as his attack started the bender was gone, running into the woods.

Tyro, the slave traders, and his father all sat there in awe struck unable to comprehend what had just happened. His father was the first to break the silence"I've….. I've been robbed…" He looked at the ground confused as people come. "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" He wailed in fury, and snapped his neck at Tyro, "TYRO! This is your fault! You failed to stop him with your bending!"

The two coupled slave traders recognized the face of a very angry customer and snuck out of the house afraid to be confronted.

"If you were and Earth bender like your pathetic mother you would have been able to stop that thief!" the unorganized snarls of an unforgiving father had slapped the teenager across the face.

"STOP IT! ITS NOT MY FAULT! HOW CAN I FIGHT HIM IF YOU NEVER LET ME PRACTICE MY BENDING!? I'M A FIREBENDER THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Tyro was surprised at his leap of courage to talk back to his father.

The boiling red face of a fat man just got more furious. "No! You are a disgrace to the Earth Kingdom and an out of place half child!"

Tyro had enough of this, every day he had to put up with stuff like this because of an affair his mother had. He spun around almost ripping the door off its frame in anger.

"You better be leaving to get my money, because if you don't have it, I don't want to see you back here."

* * *

(TBC)

Let me know what you think. I am pretty new to this site so I am kind of shy about publishing stuff. I will love you if you talk to me. I am pretty social.

Oh and btw: I've been working on this for a while, I have more chapters already written but I wanna see how people react to this at first. I am not even sure if people will bat an eyelash at this.


	2. Chima

**Authors Note: **One thing I forgot to mention is that throughout the story POV will switch off, hopefully that wont piss anyone off. I can't imagine why it WOULD piss someone off but humanity never ceases to surprise me. Ok then I might post the third chapter today too... Nah, Once a day. I don't want to catch up to the original documents, I need to be at least 3 steps ahead.

**One more warning: **Well its a little late now, if you have already read the 1st chapter there is quite a bit of language throughout the story. I try not to over do it because then it looses impact.

* * *

Chima marched through the forest with a new found pride, once again, Chima the Sun Warrior had got the best of Slave Traders and left with more money for his journey. He had fully changed back into his native clothes which was golden and red drape like pants, commonly mistaken for a skirt, and a golden sheet of thin metal that grabbed his at his neck. It was all he had left of his culture as for now, he was a long way from home and he couldn't bring much with him. He had to steal money just for food.

He paused at a stream of light and listened up as he heard the soft familiar rustling sound of leaves and twigs. "MIST!" He smiled with excitement as a Corbraserval slithered her way out from the under growth and wrapped herself up his outstretched arm. Corbraserval's were great pets for anyone who based their lives on land, such as Fire nation or Earth Kingdom, due to their ability to glide quickly across the earth in slithering motions but also able to pivot their limbs from their sides to run at extreme speeds and jump great heights. Too bad, like Chima's race, cobraservals were dying out.

"Mist, I kicked some Slave trader butt without even trying today." He showered himself with the good feeling of success as he rubbed his face on the flat part of Mist's head. His blood ran cold as he picked up on the sounds of branches. 'oh no, I let my guard down, someone probably heard me! 'He wasn't that far away from the mediocre village he had just escaped. Someone could of easily caught up to him by now if they left right away. However, He doubted it was the severely fat man that was trying to buy him and The slave trader knew better than to try to sell a bender.

He whipped his head around and crouched low to the ground. 'I don't hear him anymore.' Time to double check before getting up, he pressed his ear to the ground and reconnected with that horrifying feeling that someone was there as he heard the vibrations of footsteps pound across the Earth. They seemed uncertain though. Unsure where to go. 'good, the person doesn't know I'm here. Time to make my escape.'

"What are you doing?" a confused voice asked

Chima just about jumped out of his skin, the voice wasn't angry, just confused, maybe even amused. The son of the fat man standing behind him, tall, cloaked in a greenish brown silk robe. 'oh crap.' He panicked and stood up. "LEAVE ME ALONE or I'll bur-" wait. This kid was a fire bender too. Even though he was suckish at it, The idea of being burned might not be as threatening to him as a non-fire bender. "MIST WILL POISION YOU!" He held up mist in front of him, more as a shield than a threat . The Cobraserval chanted an angry vibrated holler at Chima and strangled his wrist demanding to be freed. Mist didn't like to be held. "ouch" he fanned his hand after dropping her.

"Gee don't hurt yourself I just need my fathers money back." The boy adverted his eyes. A common gesture that Chima picked up on, which would usually mean he didn't have much confidents in himself. But the way the older kids head was tilted back told him that he was just bored.

"Who are you!?" Chima glared at him. He didn't like this kid. He looked like a rich spoiled snob. The way his brown hair was pulled back only on the top part of his head and let the rest just hang exposed that he was the son of the politician.

"I'm Tyro…" He paused awkwardly "a firebender..." he face twisted into a look that could almost speak for itself 'what else is there to know?'

Ah, he remember the fat man calling this tall lanky kid Tyro. "No! I mean what business did you have with the slave trader?"

"I HAD NO BUISNESS WITH THOSE SICKOS!" Tyro spat, showing a volcano of emotions "I HATE BEING AROUND PEOPLE LIKE THEM PROBABLY JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!" he angry bit his bottom lip to hold himself from yelling some more. He made himself very clear to Chima. He did not like slave traders.

"Whats a firebender doing in the Earth kingdom?" he scowled and folded his arms trying to make himself look more intimidating.

"I was born here mind you!" Tyro also folded his arm, more abruptly than Chima did. "My father is a firebender!"

Chima saw Tyros more dramatic arm fold as a challenge and he refolded his arms harder. "THAT FAT OLD MAN!? Why didn't the lazy ass just shoot flames at me instead of making you do it!? He probably would have been better!"

Tyro Stomped his foot "THAT FAT MAN IS MY STEP FATHER- AND HEY!" He just picked up on Chimas insult. "Foryourinformation Iamnotallowedtofirebend Mystepfatherisembarrassedbym ymother'saffair Anditisnotallowed!" He heaved in a breath after that speedy statement and stuck his nose in the air is a sassy fashion.

"oh." After a long awkward pause The innocence of Chima's youth kicked. "why don't you just leave your step father and learn to bend?" He couldn't imagine not bending, it was a gift that he cherished deeply.

Tyro wrinkled his nose "its not that simple. I can't just leave the only family I have left." He then murmured to himself "Besides, Its not like I particularly need to firebend. I feel like its not really my thing."

"But he's not your family!"

"Ugh. These are big people problems, maybe you should just stick to stealing money." He shooed the thought away with his hand. "You're too young to understand"

"What!? I'm not 'TOO YOUNG'! I'm 14!" he suddenly saw that he should of kept his age a secret when Tyro sputtered a laughter and covered his mouth trying to hold back the amusement.

"OOOOHHHH~ Big words for a Kid! You are 3 years below my level." He held out two fingers and shrunk them together, "Even I'm too young to fully understand why I just can't leave and I'm 17!"

Chima ignored the urge to bicker and breathed in deeply for a calmer attitude. "I am Chima." He held out his hand and face up at the sky with his eyes closed. "I am a sun warrior and I have been separated from my city for 5 years. I think you should come with me so we can find your real father!" Mist slid her smooth fuzzy body across Chima's feet causing him to open one eye and look down towards her. Without waiting for Tyro to respond to his handshake he picked up the Cobraserval . "And as you might remember this is Mist!"

She puffed out her throat preparing to spit venom at Tyro but Chima quickly drew her back. "And as you can tell she's a little wild and doesn't like to be picked up."

"Uh well Chima you're a very nice thief, slave person and all but I just can't leave. And I'm definitely not gonna leave with a firebender who won't hesitate to attack innocent people." Tyro relaxed a bit.

"What! I don't attack innocent people! I don't even use my fire bending for fighting!" Chima's voice cracked in surprised 'and slave traders aren't exactly innocent in my book' he noted to himself. He could tell his message was not getting across to Tyro when the taller boy narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Really! Its all an act! You might not believe me but back there in your house I only used my firebending to scare you guys! The most I did was heat up your step dads wrist! I'M GOOD AT CONTROLLING MY FLAMES!" He scrunched his face and pointed his finger in the air as if that helped proved his point.

Tyro still shook his head and Chima realized with a look into the hazel eyes that it wasn't that Tyro didn't want to leave, it was because he was afraid to. "I'm sorry. I only came here to get the money." This kid definitely struggled with fear.

'Time to put him to the test.' Chima coughed and held out the money to the side of him. "Oh this money!? No thank you. Not unless you come with me to find your real father."

"What! No!" Tyro panicked. "My father will get mad!"

"Then don't come with me!" He shrugged. "It is as simple as that." He sensed a twisted kind of joy as he saw Tyro struggle internally at this. 'Bingo. I know your weakness.'

"I can't go back without the money! He will hurt me! And not let me inside the house till I have the money back!" He gasped "He has done this before! It lasted for months! It was horrible!"

"What kind of father does that!? He's a sick man! Come with me and we will find your real father! Even if we don't, you will get the money back!" Chima gestured with his hand out. Even though they got off on the wrong foot, Chima saw something in Tyro that looked promising to his main goal in life. Tyro might be the person he had dedicated his last 5 years looking for. After Tyro agreed to go with Chima, he looked up at the stars that night and prayed to a very special person. "Oh Naul. I think I might of found him. I'm so glad. I'm so glad I- We have finally found him. I will fill out your duty"

* * *

(TBC)

**Questions, comments, snobby remarks? **

Let me know, I will listen :]


	3. Into The Bog

**Authors Note: **Nope. I really don't have anything to say.

* * *

"Ugh!" Tyro dragged his body after Chima, "Are we there yet?" they had been traveling for days, and quite frankly he was fed up with all of this walking. It was day after day, walking and walking.

"Are you serious? Are you asking me if we are in the Fire nation Territories yet? Its on the other side of the world Mr. Prissy pants, it will probably take us several months!" Chima shook his head in disbelief. If there was anything Tyro noticed about Chima, it was he was a serious stick in the mud. He was too stressed for his age, what was he again? 14? When Tyro was 14 he was excited to become a man. Chima didn't seem to get excited about anything.

He sneered at the shorter kid's remark. "Well. How am I supposed to know? I have never been this far away from my village before."

There were two reasons for that, one, his father of course wanted to keep a close eye on his shameful trouble maker, and two, he was horrible at directions. Once, Back when his mother was still alive she asked him to go the market to buy twisted honey bread. His parents were worried when they noticed that he was gone for a couple hours, the market was just down the block. When they went looking for him he was found at a farm 3 miles away asking for some bread. Back then, he father was thin.

"That is not my problem. You didn't have to come with me." Chima smiled to himself.

"What!? No way I need that money back." they both paused in conversation for a bit while they treaded through the forest, which was starting to looking intimidating and hazy. Night was closing in. "Uuuuuuuuggghhh!" He sighed again as he saw Mist slither past him with a Ratoad in her jaws. "Its not fair, Mist doesn't have to use her feet and you are a feral boy, you are made to walking this much. But me? No no no. Not me! I have always been tortured to the pampered life. This is a whole new way for me."

Chima, now getting slightly irritated at the spoiled boy grunted "yes, poor you. You had to suffer through so much luxury. It must be hard on you to carry such a privileged past."

"Don't get sassy with me wild boy." Tyro scowled at him, although Chima was in front of him and clearly could not see the faces Tyro threw at him.

A Few minutes later Mist returned to the traveling pair and clawed her way onto Chima's shoulder. "AUUUUUGGGHHH!" He wailed even louder than the last time "Mist gets to be carried! That Bit- GAH!"

Chima felt his face go cold at Tyros gasp.

"CHIMA CARRY ME! " He was about to jump on Chima's back when Mist spun around and threatened him with a hiss "oh ok. maybe not." backing off with his hands in the air in defeat he decided maybe Mist was a little possessive over Chima's free rides.

After a while Tyro once again spoke up, "Chima lets take a break and camp in these woods tonight. The ground is starting to get a little soggy and if you ask me, I'd like to keep my feet dry. Plus the moon is supposed to be huge tonight, it's a full moon you know. That's good luck where I come from"

For once, Chima agreed, but his stubbornness wanted to drag Tyro out some more so he could remain superior. "Just a little farther and we will stop."

"BUUUT CHIMA! Its getting dark! What if I accidently step in a puddle? Then what do we do? We are stuck with cold feet all night!"

"Tyro." He smacked his forehead, how could this 17 year old be such a winey pain in the ass? "We are firebenders."

"yeah so?"

"So we can make light to see where we are going. "

"Ok ok whatever you say squirt but I'll let you know, if my feat get wet I'm using mist as a foot warmer."

Chima rolled his eyes "Tyro, firebenders bend fire… Fire is warm."

It was only about 10 minutes laters when the sun had finally set and reflected off of a glorious moon, huge and radiant. "CHIMA! Please can we stop!? I just want to get dry and not go any farther. My feet are deed and I'm cold." Tyro now becoming crabby wanted nothing more than to sleep after Chima had accidentally led them into a thick bog. Which by the way, was impossible to not get your feet wet in.

"here looks good!" The Nappy long haired child stood in the middle of a dry clearing, something they had a hard time finding. It was Towered by huge beautiful tree's which kept a watchful eye on the forest.

Tyro threw himself on the ground and instantly began taking off his boots. "I'm so happy I could die!" He squealed as he started to heat up his body. His face glowed with comfort as he leaned against a tree's root, embracing its company. After starting a fire he felt himself begin to drift asleep to the harmonious echoes of small distant howls. "Chima Don't sleep bend again tonight." He yawned and looked over at the young teenager who was already asleep.

'Chima sleeps in a funny way.' He noted to himself. 'He sleeps either on his stomach or his back, but never on his sides….. How does he breathe when he is on his stomach?'

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the weirdest sound. It sounded like a heavy downpour, but it only lasted a few seconds. It went silent and Tyro brushed it off and laid his head on the ground. 'Probably just my imagination.'

Tyro was almost asleep when he heard it again. This time closer. 'better tell Chima!' he lazily sat up, not wanting to move from his spot, he threw a rock at the shaved part of Chima's head. 'Chima wake up!' he whispered. But nothing happened. He picked up a couple more nicely rounded rocks and chucked them at the boy. Mist woke up before Chima did. "CHIIMMMAAA WAAAKKKEEE UPPP!" he whispered loudly.

"wha?" he pushed off of his arms, half of his face was red and patterned with the indentions of small rocks and twigs. "who's the what? Who's there? What do you want?" the boy was clearly still half asleep.

"Chima it's me Tyro!" Tyro was use to this, the first night they spent outside he woke up Chima to ask him if he was just supposed to go to the bathroom anywhere or if there was a special spot for these sort of things. Chima responded by attacking Tyro with some weak punches and slurred sleep talk.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKC CCCCKKK!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The sun warrior now fully awaken by the noise screamed and leaped off the ground.

They both panicked as they saw the large tree's around them suck themselves dry, hunching over into brown corpse of nature. "What is happening!?" Tyro gapped at the rotted life, but Chima was in no mood to stick around and shoved Tyro to get him moving.

They were once again back in the bog, this time running away from the quick death that they had seen. "Great!" Tyro began as they were finally able to slow down. "Now my feet are wet again!"

"It could be worse!" Chima huffed, catching his breath, you could be soaked head to toe. Just as the words escaped his lips a huge blast of water slammed into Chima, not only soaking him but covering him in the mud that had cushioned his fall. Angry he threw himself up onto his feet and threw a fist of fire hitting one of the dried up trees.

'Crap.'

The tree blew up in flames creating a large source of light and exposing the silhouette of a humanoid.

"IT'S A GHOST!" The brave little warrior now shaking crawled up against a tree cursing at the figure.

The body quickly collected water into the air and spread it across the tree, extinguishing its flame. They half expected the person to run back into the dark but instead he pulled up more water crushing the 1000 year old trees behind him.

Often stories traveled to Tyro's village about how some waterbenders had been able to move plants but he had never expected to see a waterbender drain a tree of life, and a tree of that size on top of it. "Stop it!" He launched a flame at the figure which easily dodged his attack but was exposed for a second under the light.

Chima now stood next to Tyro, half covered in mud. "Something is not right with that guy."

"Gee Nothing gets pass you does it? Clearly theres something wrong with him if he's attacking us!" He ended up having to jump out the way as a down pour of water slammed the ground he once stood.

However hard the waterbender's assaults were Chima didn't flinch once. He just squinted at the figure. Strange behavior sense just a few seconds ago Chima though the waterbender was a ghost.

"Chima! What are you doing!? Lets get out of here?"

It was too late though, the waterbender had sealed Tyro and Chima apart with Ice and was ready to strike Tyro with a large body of water. Uncertain on what to do Tyro Lit his hands into a blaze and prepared himself to be hit with frozen water. You could only image the surprise he had went he felt nothing and looked to see what was taking that waterbender so long strike.

"Kkkucckkkllkck" The waterbender was shielding his eyes from the light coughing and leaning against a tree. Finally Tyro saw what Chima had meant by there being something wrong with the waterbender. Only for a brief moment the darker skinned guy exposed orange eyes and huge pupils. He started coughing blood. It was a different side of the stranger now. He looked so broken.

"Just leave him. " Chima was once again goading Tyro to move it. He must of melted the ice barrier "Any sickness that can make you go insane and change your eye color is a sickness you can probably catch. Its either you help him or live."

It was possibly close to day break before they had found a place to rest again. Chima insisted they get out of the forest incase what ever made that guy sick or the guy himself lived in that forest. Before the youngster fell asleep Tyro over heard him talking to Mist. "I just don't understand why there was a waterbender all the way down here."

There were a lot of questions that they both probably wanted to know now but Tyro knew for sure that he wont be able to get the picture of that waterbender coughing up blood out of his mind.

* * *

(TBC)  
Well I hope you got a closer look at Tyro's and Chima's Personality.

**Any thoughts or snarky comment you want to share? Go ahead. I'm not stopping you.**


	4. Avatar

"I AM PIFU! I AM THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER ALIVE!" Chanted Pifu, the greatest Earth Bender live, and also a 6 year old.

"That's great Pifu but we seriously need to get through this path." Chima moped in defeat.

It was three days later sense the encounter with the waterbender in the woods and Tyro and Chima had now found a new struggle. A 6 year old boy named Pifu who insists on guarding this path with his life. They had been stuck in that same spot for 3 hours now, simply because Pifu was indeed a good earthbender. The best? Probably not. But good? Yes very good for his age.

"Pifu what is so special about this path that you need to guard it so well?" Tyro asked hoping to maybe break his way through with words.

"The monks told me to make sure no shady people try to get to the Eastern air temple!" He proudly announced.

'The monks? Air temple? EASTERN?' Tyro may be bad at directions but he knew that the Fire nation territories were not in the east. "CHIMA!"

the so called warrior was picking his teeth sitting on a rock "What!?"

"Are we at the Eastern Air temple!?"

"uh." He adverted his eyes. "Uh, We need to make a quick stop here…. Don't give me that look! The Air temple believe it or not is really close to your village, it will be good for you to feel different cultures and we need food! So no complaining! Don't forget! You are traveling with me! I'm not traveling with you!" he folded his arms and looked away.

Tyro gave up with a sigh and looked back at Pifu who noticed Mist. "FOUL BEAST! You better not try to get through or I will CRUSH YOU!"

"HEY! Be nice to her!" Chima abruptly ran up to pick up Mist but Pifu stomped his foot and smacked Chima's face with a piece of the mountains cliff side.

"DON'T TRY ANY FUNNY BUISNESS WITH PIFU! NO ONE GETS THROUGH!"

The taller teenager glanced over at his bloody nosed friend. "Pifu. Stuff like that hurts. We are two completely nice travelers who need to rest at the air temple. Is there any way we can prove our innocents?"

"Wellllll, if you can answer a question proving that you know the monks, then I can let you through." The small chubby boy squinted .

Chima lit up and raised his hand off the ground "ALMA! ALMA IS ONE OF THE HEAD MONKS!"

Pifu looked at him skeptically. "Very well. I suppose I can let you guys pass this time."

"that took way longer than we needed it to." Tyro watched the warrior whisper to himself in frustration as he flipped off the ground.

The Eastern Air temple was not at all what Tyro thought it would look like. He expected gold walls and everyone meditating. Instead there were a lot of children and gardens. "welp! Lets get some food!" He announced.

"Uh. No Tyro." Chima began. "You and me need to go see Alma first."

"What? Why?" Tyro giggled. He was impressed that Chima knew Alma's name but he had no idea he actually knew him.

"Just some things I need ask him." He hesitated for a moment. "About your father. You know. He might know something about him."

'He's Lying.' But Tyro decided to let it pass.

It took a while but they finally made it to two large wooden and stone doors, apparently this was where the Monks were at the moment. Chima seemed to know what he was doing though when he opened the doors and glided into a large roofless courtyard, lush with plants and at the end there were 4 monks sitting peacefully.

Without opening his eyes the smallest but probably oldest monk, who was first on the left, addressed Chima, "ah. Welcome back apprentice of Nual."

Tyro saw Chima wince but as much as he wanted to ask who Nual was he knew that if its important he could just ask Chima another time.

"Master Alma." Chima bowed his head in respect before sitting down and indicating to Tyro he should do the same.

The monk opposite of Alma, all the way on the right then spoke up, he had a very slow way of talking. "Chima. I see you have brought a friend. Please introduce us."

"Right." Chima Sighed and then cleared his voice. "Head Masters of the Eastern Air Temple. Alma, Tampa, Illen, and Ikuken. This is my friend Tyro." He paused thinking carefully "As you guys know I have dedicated the last 5 months following in my Mentors footsteps, hoping to finish the quest he had started."

Tyro had never thought about asking Chima exactly why he had left his city, he had always thought it was because he was just a rebellious teenager, but now the conversation indicated that he had purpose.

"These pass two weeks I have observed Tyro, and I think." He corrected himself. "He is the Avatar."

"What!?" Tyro snapped into attention. "Chima stop playing Jokes. We are talking to Monks here!" he then Whispered "they are serious people."

Ikuken glowed a healthy smile "Ah. Chima. We are proud of you. We understand this past year has been very hard for you but you have finally found him." The monks then looked at each other and nodded. "We agree. This boy is the Avatar. Naul would be so proud of you."

Tyro couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. "That's impossible! Sonno is the Avatar! And he was a water bender! Even if he had died the next Avatar should be an Earthbender." He then adjusted himself in embarrassment. "And I'm a, I'm a Firebender."

"Tyro. You are not a firebender." Chima looked the other way as they spoke. "The reason I left my City 5 years ago was to travel with a man named Naul. Naul, these monks, and a few other people all knew something that the rest of the world didn't." He choked a bit at the name of Naul. "17 years ago, Sonno was murdered at the age of 27."

Tyro interrupted him. "Is that even possible!? The Avatar is the most powerful bender. How can someone else kill him?"

"By surprise, and betrayal." Tampa spoke up. "Let Chima finish his story."

"Naul, besides the people who ganged up on him was the only person who knew. And of course like you just demonstrated, its not easy for people to believe that the Avatar would be killed, and at a young age. Everyone right now still thinks he's alive, even though there hasn't been a record sighting of him anywhere for 17 years.

Naul decided to only tell a few people about the death . After a while he decided he should look for the new Avatar. When I joined him he told me to be prepared for anything and look for certain signs in people. When I met you. I was surprised that you were a firebender living in the Earthkingdom. And when you told me about how your mother had an Affair I got a little suspicious. I had a feeling you might have been the Avatar so I decided to take you with me just in case."

"Which you gave me no choice." Tyro sneered they were all crazy. Even the monks.

"Which was another thing that confirmed it." Chima finally looked Tyro, who exposed irritation in his eyes. "You clearly deal with fear! Earthbending, your own element, is your opposite. You were too fearful to learn your own element. That's why you learned firebending first, which would be next in line to learn."

Tyro scowled at him and at the monks. "No. I am a firebender. I never learned Earthbending because I am a firebender. And not the Avatar. My Father was a Firebender. My mother cheated on my step father with a firebender! We have proof of that!"

"What proof!?" Chima snapped at him. "You have never met your 'firebending father' maybe she never cheated! And besides! You told me that your mother was an EarthBender!"

Tyro glared at him. It was true though. And that was what angered him the most. The proof in the past that his mother had cheated was because Tyro Firebent when he was in danger.

"You even said it yourself the otherday! You don't feel like fire is really your element. "

"Whatever! You have no proof! Besides, isn't the Avatar supposed to be able to reconnect with his past selves? I haven't done any of that!" He scrunched his face.

"If I may," Illen began "Clearly you haven't accepted yourself as the Avatar. There is no way an Avatar in denial about who he is and his self-worth can reconnect with his past lives. You can tell a bird it's a bird but the bird will not fly until it believes it's a bird who can fly."

"You guys are just making excuses!" Tyro shoved himself off the ground and stormed out of the courtyard. He walked for about 10 minutes till he found himself outside the Air temple. "I am not the Avatar." He reassured himself. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit to great responsibility. And he didn't want to admit to being afraid. But most of all, he didn't want to admit that his father was not a firebender. If that were to be true. Then that would mean his mother was put to death for the wrong reasons.

"HEY!" a young voice yelled, "What are you doing out here!? I though you wanted IN the Air Temple!" Pifu narrowed his eyes at Tyro.

"No. I don't want anywhere near this temple. Everyone is a liar!" He cursed at the earth.

Pifu sat next to him and patted him on the back. "That's true about everyone. I once met a strange monk who told me That everyone lies at one point. But when someone claims everyone else to be a liar, that person is usually lying to themselves." The child had exchanged the words without thought. "I came a long way from where I started, up near the North Pole. I have no idea who my mommy or daddy is. All I know is that I am an Earthbender, and I have a choice to reject that information, and just become the orphaned kid, or I can accept and become the best Earthbender I can be. "

Tyro Sighed. 'Smart kid. Annoying. But smart.'

* * *

(TBC)

I kind of feel 'Meh' about the speed in this chapter. Idk. I might edit it later to be a little less rushed.

The next few chapters have a great speed.

**Thoughts, comments, Artistic suggestions?**

Let me know. I'd be happy to hear it.

Im gonna hold off a few days before posting the next chapter.

Hass anyone even read this to here yet? Pffft -doubts-


	5. Manipulative

**Authors Note:** Tad bit behind in my writing. D: Gaaaahhh! I have a small mind block on how to go about the chapter after the next one. I know what I want to accomplish but its pretty vague. I need something narrowed down, a small event to keep the characters focused on something else. Blah blah balbity bloop blah blah. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Heaving in a big breathe before he struggled to push open the heavy wooden and stone doors Tyro had thought long and hard about coming back to the monks. Honestly he didn't believe that he was the Avatar. How could he? He had only ever firebent before and was forbidden to use it for his own purposes. And he truly felt like bending wasn't his thing. He could believe if someone were to tell him he actually was a non-bender and all the times he had firebent were just coincidental involving fire from another source. But to be told that not only was he truly an Earthbender but could also bend the three other elements was just out this world.

The monks and Chima must have been talking while Tyro took his 3 hour break from them because he was still seated properly in front the air temple elders. Tampa lifted his chin at Tyros entrance ready to hear what he had to say.

"If you guys- I don't think- " He sighed and took a leap of confidents pointing at the 4 monks, "I decided I'll be the Avatar but don't get your hopes up for anything great from me!"

Chima snorted, "Tyro there is no choice in this, you are the Avatar, you can't just decide to be or not to be the Avatar!"

"Such an odd personality for the Avatar," Ikuken started,

had he decided that Tyro's personality was actually not a fit for an Avatar?

"But! You are very head strong, just like Avatar Sonno."

Tyro rolled his eyes, "Oh gee! How would you know!?"

"I taught the Avatar Airbending, I think I know what the similarities are like." He talked calmly and warmly at the thought of the old Waterbending Avatar.

"Airbending!? Teach me! I already know firebending. If you can teach me to Airbend I will believe I am the Avatar."

Chima opened his mouth to say something but Illen spoke up. "You still don't know how to bend your own element. We think you have already disrupted the balance enough by learning Firebending. You need to Earthbend before you move onto the next element. Besides I'm sure once you learn Earthbending you will be even better at it than the other elements."

He adverted his eyes and crossed his arms "I don't want to learn Earthbending. It's a dumb element." He hated it simply because he didn't want to admit that he had been an Earthbender when his mother was put to death.

"Avatar Tyro,"

He scowled at the addressing.

"We believe you should hold back from firebending before you learn Earthbending. And then after you master your element you can properly learn firebending from a teacher." Alma looked at chima with a sick smile.

"What? Me? Um. He probably wants to learn how to fight or something. My firebending is not for fighting." Chima nervously stood up to make his exit.

"Ugh. Whatever. How do you suppose I learn my own element? Find a master or something? Last time I checked the Earthbending master lives all the way North."

"Go find him." Tampa bluntly replied.

Tyro smacked his head. "That's going to take forever to get ther- can I barrow one of your Flying Bison?"

"no."

"Erm- What? Why?"

"You have no connection with the Bison. You need to connect with your own Animal Guide."

Tyro breathed in deeply and decided to leave, it seemed like these monks wanted him to become the Avatar all by himself. He couldn't do everything on his own.

Chima watched the 2 week companion leave the courtyard. He shuffled uncomfortably at a lost on where to go, He had spent his last 5 years traveling with his mentor Naul looking for the Avatar.

"Is something bothering you Chima?" Alma approached him after the other 3 monks decided to attend to some other duties.

"Um. I just don't know what to do anymore. I already fulfilled my destiny to find the next Avatar. Now what?" He stroked the chin of Mist who had wrapped her body around shoulders.

"Ah but Chima. That was Nauls Destiny to find the Avatar. You had only carried it on sense his death 5 months ago. You need to go out and find your reason. I can see you don't want to return back to your city. I don't blame you. It wasn't a pleasant place for you. But if you aren't going to return then maybe I should suggest accompanying the new Avatar. He will need a teacher and friend. And by the looks of it he will need a guide because he seems to have a horrible sense of direction." Alma looked over Chima and through the door watching Tyro walk into and soon running out of the Skunkbear sanctuary. "It will give you something to do while you can think about what your destiny is."

He knew that Alma was right about finding the Avatar being Nauls destiny and not his. "I guess you're right. Plus." He shuddered "Chizu." The name of that woman haunted his soul.

He set out to catch Tyro before he walked into any more dangerous gates holding dangerous predators and poison animals. Mist jumped off his shoulder at the sight of the lost Avatar who stopped to talk to some women. "Tyro." He called out to the older boy. The women giggled and walked away when Chima approached. It didn't mean much to him, he wasn't interested in girls and romance, that type of stuff was too girly. "I will take you the Earthbending master." He announced but Tyro just stretched and grabbed Chima to whisper to him. He clearly had other plans.

"Take me to the Northern Air Temple!"

"What!? Why?"

"To learn Airbending of course!" He smiled at his new plan.

"No! Alma and the other Monks said you should learn Earthbending first!"

"Don't be a Pansy Chima! Those are Monks, yes wise and noble, But I'm the Avatar. I think I know whats best for me!" He acted so sure of himself.

"Clearly you don't. I will not take you to the northern Air Temple."

He made an exaggerated sighed "Ok then. I'll just steal a bison. I suppose that won't be a problem for neither of us. Because you as being the only person who can stop me right now, are not responsible for me or anything. I'm sure no one will get mad at you if they find out that the Avatar stole a Flying Bison and you did nothing to stop him."

Was that a threat? It sounded like a threat to Chima. "What? You- you wouldn't do that- I mean come on that won't get me in trouble or anything- Ok fine when do you want to leave?" Maybe he could get Tyro to change his mind by the time they reach the Northern Air temple.

"Not yet. I'm hungry. We never ate."

He rolled his eyes "well I didn't mean this minute, I was kind of asking that in a range of days not hours."

They found a restaurant later, practically the size of a closet, seemed like it could be the only place in the temple's large home life that served food due to the crowded atmosphere. Restaurants were a new thing though. A lot of people were conflicted in shocked at the idea of having to pay for food, it was like breathing. Should be free.

Tyro was unusually relaxed. He had a plan, and he also got Chima to go along with it, just the same way Chima did made Tyro leave his step father. He suddenly stiffened. "Chima! Is that my fathers money you are paying for the food with?!"

The boy looked back as he exchanged the money with the food merchant. "um… What this? No….. I just…. You know found it…. Somewhere… uh"

He gawked at him. "Chima! We need that!"

The Merchant, who had a nasty face and personality gruffly responded. "No refunds!"

* * *

(TBC)

one of My more favorite characters is introduced in the next chapter. So thats something to look forward to.

**Thoughts, Comments, Concerns?**

I would love to know.


	6. Yasuke

**Authors Note:** Well I am excited to share this Chapter. Hopefully It will be read and appreciated the way I appreciate it.

* * *

"KKKCK-GAH!" Tyro sprang up in his sleeping quarters. He lightly touched his neck while inhaling ferociously.

Chima, the ever so heavy sleeper was actually awake when he heard this, he had been anxious for unannounced reasons. "Are you ok?" Not that he truly would care, in all honesty, he was positive that a misquitofly probably just flew down Tyro's throat again.

He blinked hard adjusting his eyes to the dark room. They had left the eastern air temple 9 days ago, they stopped in this small town on the edge of the forest yesterday. They were pleased with the hospitality but they felt like they had barely made any progress in their traveling. "Yeah I just get these frequent nightmares often. Nothing to really worry about, I've had them sense I was a kid."

He Lost Chima at 'frequent', the dark haired child really could careless. He just wanted to sleep but was having a hard time doing so that night, or morning now. "Oh. That's cool." Not paying attention he looked out of the window of the oddly spacious shack they were boarding in.

"Um are you even listening? Its not cool." Tyro huffed and pressed his eyebrows. "Are you ok?"

Chima shrugged, not really wanting to talk to Tyro. He lifted Mist who hissed in disapproval and placed her on Tyros bed. "I'm going for a walk. Watch Mist."  
As he closed the door he heard Tyro abruptly crawl away from the Cobraserval "What don't go Mist hates me-"

There had been a lot of back tracking done to get back into the Earth Kingdom's continent. Which to Chima's pleasure, made Tyro frustrated. The idiot was so confused when they had to cross a channel that they already crossed just to get to the Eastern Airtemple. The Towering town was nice while it lasted, full of girls. Airbending girls. Chima had a hard time understanding why girls naturally flocked to Tyro, but at least it got the Narcissist out of his hair.

The sun broke the horizon, some of the towns folks were already outside breathing in the autumn air. There was small murmurs of men and women laughing as they said their hellos. "Did you hear about that guy Bossoon found?" Bossoon, what a nice name, it had a ring to it. Chima liked pretty words, pretty pictures, and naturally pretty things in general.

"Yeah the monk found him in the forest. Said the kid had the crazies or something. Amnesia even." Chima cocked his head, this started to sound interesting. He gazed nonchalantly over his shoulder at the two older commoners. Old men. Gross looking old men. Real ugly.

"Well get this! The kid regained his sanity or something. I guess he was sick. Really sick. And you know what? He's from the water tribe." Said the red cheeked squinty eyed man

"What!? Water tribe bands stay up in the north. Whats he doing all the way down in the south!?" said the other red cheeked squinty eyed man.

"I don't know. That kid just becomes more and more of a mystery. First his amber eyes and then-" He cut off and noticed Chima, who had just made a gasp out of recognition. "You need something kid? This is an A and B conversation."

"Uh no! My apologies!" Chima scooted away. The guy they were talking about must have been the waterbender from the other night. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to see him or not. But curiosity got the best of him. He had orange eyes for heaven's sake. Besides Chima wasn't always a downer, he liked to hear interesting stories. 'Bossoon….' Chima thought. Instead of asking for the nameless bender he decided Bossoon would be the best person to ask. Whoever Bossoon was. Besides he really liked the name. Anyone who can take on a crazy person must be tough.

There was a traveling merchant on the side of the road, he decided that was the best place to start off his search. Merchants know so much gossip. "Ah what can I do for you young sir?" The merchant had a pig nose.

"Who's Bossoon." He cut straight to the chase.

"I'll tell you. If you buy something." He had a sly smile on his round face.

'Hmmm. That's a little alarming kind of face' He picked up a needle which he would need later and threw a small amount of the much remaining of Tyro's fathers money.

"Not. Enough. Buy something else."

Chima rolled his eyes. He should of suspected this. He was a merchant after all. He picked up a luck tassel and pitched in some more money. "that's it or I'll take my money back."

The merchant quickly slipped the money into his sleeve. "Bossoon is a monk who doesn't associate with any of the denominations. He travels all over the place and some say he's 200 years old. If so, he looks good for his age. Well you could of just asked anyone that. Recently he brought a boy from the jungle or something. Although Bosson has already left town, the boy is still staying at a house in the western part of town. That is all."

Chima bowed in respect. "Thankyou. You have told me what I wanted to know." As he turned around to leave his skin tingled with a chill when the merchant spoke up.

"Wait! You wouldn't happen to be a sun warrior would you?" He stood up and approached chima.

He glared at the man and lit his hand. "and a firebender. Don't even think about it."

The Merchant shrank away at that statement. Chima had almost forgotten these past couple of weeks that he was high in demand. It was easy to forget when he had the son of a politician with him. People just kind of assumed the wrong thing, which provided useful for him.

He made his way towards the direction that the pig nosed Merchant pointed, a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to Meet Bossoon, who seemed even more interesting now. He flinched a little as a thought crossed his mind. A quote. 'Sometimes one will subconsciously look for a replacement for someone or something they have lost.' Naul told him that one, He didn't want to think about it.

"Chima! There you are!" Tyro excitedly announced behind him as Mist ran up her companion. Desperate to get away from the Avatar.

Sheesh! It was still early in the morning and the nuisance had already been surrounded by 3 or 4 girls. Who of course, Left when he approached Chima. "How do you do that!?"

"Pardon?" He blinked like a Confused idiot.

"How do you get girls to flock around you like that? Its that a trick or something?"

"What? No! I just look good." He shooed away the conversation to start up a new one. "What are you doing? Weren't you the one complaining about how I always took a long to time to leave? Don't tell me!" He paused and nudged Chima, "You were out having alone time."

He didn't get it. "Um. I guess. I overheard some-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" He gasped interrupting Chima and took off running towards a man sauntering gracefully.

At a closer look Chima recognized the darker ashy skin cloaked in rather dull blue foreign clothes. Well at least he didn't need to explain to Tyro what he was doing because it looked like fate decided to do it for him.

"I REMEMBER YOU! ARE YOU OK!?" Tyro shouted loud enough to wake up whole village and beyond.

The waterbender looked horrified at Tyro's approach. He was a lot more appealing looking to say the least. Throwing up blood, covered in mud wasn't the best look for him. He had large sleeves showing off his thinness. Tall. He was really tall. Which made him look even more like he was starving. "I'm sorry! I don't remember you. Maybe it was someone else."

Chima finally walked over to them but held a farther distance. "no. It was you. You attacked us in the forest."

"I'm. I'm sorry! I was sick! I don't remember anything!" His hair was pulled back on only one side. Looked like a lazy ass.

"Wow! Is that why your eyes are orange? That's what Chima though." Tyro gestured back at him. "I wanted to help you after you started to puke up blood and some gross stuff but Chima said no."

"WHAT!?" Chima shrieked in defense.

The waterbender squinted at Chima with an untrusting expression. "Oh…. Is… that…. So…" he nervously ran his hand through the back of his head, through the side with the hair that wasn't pulled back. "Um. Yes. My eyes are orange. because of my sickness. and poor survival skills."

"Awe that's ok!" Tyro patted his back. "We all have week points, I'm bad a directions and Chima has a bad attitude all the time."

"Tyro, shut up!" Chima hissed between his teeth. But Tyro ignored him. Well, even though Tyro was rude the savage like bender started to ease up and relax to Tyro's rambles about how funny it was when Chima got covered in mud.

Somehow, Chima wasn't sure how, Tyro convinced the bender to come back to their odd sized shack to talk. Finally they got to hear the story of why the bender was down here in the first place, which was the only part Chima wanted to Hear anyways.

"My names Yasuke. I am from the Polecat Band from the water tribes. 6 months ago or so ago I was on a small trip to the northern part of the EarthKingdom with my Twin brother Kaga-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hold it right there!" Tyro interrupted "You have a twin!? Does that mean you are like, the same person? Will he feel it if I punch you."

He paused and spaced off for a moment. "Yes." _Bulltoadshit! _"We aren't identical or anything though." He admitted. "Anyhow we were on a trip and got into a storm and were separated. I got turned around and got lost when I tried to find my way back. Then last few months I started to get sick." He paused and looked dazed. Then shook his head. "Oh. Um. My brother is a medicine man."

"A medicine man?" Chima skeptically eyed him. "Don't you guys have healers?"

He looked embarrassed by this. "Yes. But our band only has two female waterbenders, and we have a large band. 11 families." He held up his fingers.

"That's only 10 fingers." Captain obvious was fascinated by this loopy ass guy.

"Oh. Is it? I couldn't tell…. Well. Kaga decided to become a healer as well, but to keep him from being frowned upon we call him a medicine man. Besides he knows a lot about plants and medicines."

Chima groaned. "Good for you. You know what your brother is good at. But what does that have to do with anything."

Yasuke just stared blankly and Chima for a moment. He couldn't tell if he was just collecting his thoughts or if he had fallen asleep with his droopy eyes open. "Oh. Well um. Kaga. I ended up with his bag of medicines. I don't know how to heal with waterbending like he does. I think. So when I started to get sick. Last month I decided to take some of the medicines. But I think they were his pleasure medicines because I got all loopy and happy."

"HAHA! That sounds funny." The immature Avatar scrunched his face in laughter.

"Oh I love those medicine. They make me so happy!" He made a large closed smile, lifting his cheeks and forming his eyes into crescent shaped orbs. "But I had Too much and soon I couldn't remember thing. And I got really hungry. Hungrier than I would have been. I started eating whatever I could find. Bugs, bark, once tried to eat a shoe."

Tyro was fully engrossed in this story but Chima couldn't help but to hover his hand over his mouth careful to not show the hazy watertribe guy his disgusted face.

"Next thing I know I run out of the medicines and I'm feeling worse. I could only remember 1 or 2 hours of the day. Then I ended up here. People started to tell me things like, I was in the most southern part of the Earthkingdom, or that my eyes were orange. The old man that brought me here, Bossoon I think was his name. He told me that I will probably be very foggy for the next few days. "

Chima rolled his eyes at the guy. That explained his broken sentences and his spacing off. "Well. You ARE pretty far south. What are you gonna do now?" he wanted this guy to leave.

Tyro spoke up. "Come with us! We are heading up to the Northern Air Temple!"

"What!?" He just about choked on his on breaths. "We shouldn't bring extra baggage!"

He shooed his hand at Chima. "Ignore him. He's cranky."

Yasuke blink a bit. "Oh. Why are you guys going up there?"

"I'm the Avatar. Chima thinks." He added that last part, revealing that he still wasn't confident with the idea.

"WOW! There are Two Avatars right now?" Yasuke's half closed eyes widened.

"No!" Chima grumbled. He could already feel the agony of the trip ahead of him. Traveling with two dumbasses.

The waterbender paused, clearly trying too hard to think and then gasped. "YOUR SONNO!?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! Why would he tell you his name is Tyro then? For fun? Sonno died . Put Two and Two together." He whisked his fingers as if he were pointing and two different things.

"Oh." He blink. "Yeah I'll go with you guys. But." He looked over at Chima who angry had his chin resting in his hand.

"What!?" He stabbed his words at Yasuke. For a second it looked like a small flame exited his mouth and then vanished.

"I don't know how I feel about traveling with a 14 year old boy who wears a skirt."

The Sun warrior balled his hand into a fist but relaxed it desperate to keep restraint on his emotions.

* * *

(TBC)

As you can tell this is where more real world issues start to appear.

Chima's pretty judge mental. he's judgmental and I like it!

**Anything to report, snort, or retort? **

Let me in then :D

_Like my really crappy Rhymes? I'm cheesy I know._


	7. Bending Issues

**Authors Note: **Well, i was meaning to post this chapter forever and a month ago but then my internet connection decided it would be funny to stop working. Anyhow I hope you enjoi!

* * *

Tyro winced as a drop of rain fell directly into his forehead. He had woken up about 12 minutes ago and decided to wash his face which had dirt smeared across it from sleeping on the ground. Now back at the small clearing he was watching the clouds roll in. It had been 4 days sense Yasuke joined the group and they had to sleep outside for the last 3 days.

The sun probably would have been up by now if it weren't for the oncoming storm. He glanced over to Chima who was out like a rock with Mist curled up on his back. Should he wake him? Nah, he probably won't even notice if he gets poured on. He could smell the rain start to come, he loved water, which reminded him. Where was Yasuke anyways? He was asleep first when they all decided to stop yesterday, but now it looked like as if Yasuke was never here.

He lightly pushed himself off of the ground, quietly, he wasn't sure why though, it wasn't like he'd actually be able to wake up the sleeping firebending platypusbear anyways. As he tiptoed around the poorly made campsite he flinched as more drops began to fall, and looked back at Chima. He'd get sick if he sleeps out in the rain. Why didn't they ever use tents anyways? Tyro thought for a bit and then just shrugged off the idea of waking Chima, he was a wild kid, probably had dealt with nature constantly when he was traveling alone or with that Naul guy.

"Yasuke? What are you doing up there?" Tyro's voice must of stunned the tall waterbender because he flailed a bit and wrapped his arms around the branch he was seated on when Tyro spoke up.

"Oh. Hello Tyro." He looked down at him from the tree he was high up in.

It took a while just to find Yasuke in the first place, he was a couple minutes away from the camp and all the way in a tree on top of that, overlooking a small lake. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Practicing my bending. I have a hard time sleeping when I am cold." He then flicked his hand at the lake, lifting a little bit of water, but it soon struggled as Yasuke tried to separate it.

On this observation Tyro wondered if this really was the same bender that attacked him and Chima a couple weeks ago. "What was that about?"

"I have a hard time focusing. It's hard for me, to um." He narrowed his eyes and looked at the branch trying to regain his thought. "It's hard to be gentle, and to keep my mind on one thing at a time."

"That looked pretty gentle to me." Tyro leaned his back against the tree. He wasn't the one to talk about bending to, even if Chima and the air temple monks thought he was the Avatar, he still barely even used firebending.

Yasuke lifted his hands again, more aggravated, pulling the water up and freezing it into sharp spikes of ice. "That's because I was trying really hard!" he threw his hand melting the ice and throwing it against a tree, causing the old plant to shake, some of the dead branches fell. "I destroy everything around me!" fed up grabbed a leaf from the branch he was seated on and shredded it.

"Ya! You do." Chima's voice joined the group, he looked funny due to the rain pressing his long nappy hair to his skin. He shot a quick glare at Tyro as if he were thanking him for waking him up when it started raining. "I remember when you attacked us, you destroyed some ancient trees with your loosely controlled bending." He sneered at him in disgust. Did Chima not like Yasuke?

Yasuke took his offensive comment in and slapped Chima in the side of the face with some of the rain water collected. "Sorry, I lack control."

Tyro watch Chima stand up and rubbed his swelling cheek. He must of really hit Chima hard. "Guys lets not fight over bending. That's just stupid." He awkwardly spoke up, wanting to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"You don't even bend!" yasuke continued on ranting to Chima. "So don't start with me!" He wrapped his arms around the trees trunk and slip down.

Chima lit his hands, "I do too bend! You better be sorry for hitting me!" He stepped a foot forward using his old intimidation trick that Tyro was now use to.

"Or what!? You're gonna light a campfire? Because last time I checked you refuse to use your bending for fighting!" He splashed water over Chima's hands, making his flames disappear. "besides. Fire is a weak element." The rain stopped and the sun broke through the clouds, Yasuke walked away leaving Chima and Tyro alone at the Lake.

Maybe it Yasuke that didn't like Chima. Either way it was clear the two didn't get along with each other. Tyro looked over at Chima who was touching his face, desperate to lighten up the mood Tyro Smiled. "Uh. Maybe Yasuke is just the type who would rather confront his faults alone."

"Yeah. He was right though, fire really is the weakest of the four elements. " Chima adverted his eyes In discomfort.

"Awww… Nah…. Don't say that.." Tyro also adverted his eyes, he wasn't good at confronting matters of confidence. "I'm a Firebender too." Must have been the wrong thing to say when Chima gave him a horrified look.

"uh. Thanks Tyro….. but you suck at Firebending."

"Then teach me! Help me become better! I'm sure if you and me practice bending together we will get stronger."

"But the Monks said-"

"FORGET THE MONKS CHIMA! We're already doing half of the stuff they told us not to do anyways." Tyro being the manipulative teenager he was, made a small flame in his hand, something he hadn't done for a while.

"Fine!" He lit his hand. "Do you know how to make the flame in your hand bigger?"

"Not really. Don't you just flex or something?" Tyros smile dropped when Chima raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was he really that much of an idiot?

"Ahem" He cleared his throat. "I guess you don't even know the basics to firebending. But then again how could you if you've never been around other firebenders. Some! Of it, is by force of your muscle, no actually its less than some. It is very little. Fire cannot be made without Oxygen. You need air in order to have fire. You must be aware of your breathing and the air around you."

Tyro grimaced, "Maybe I should Learn airbending first." He dropped his hands to his side.

"Stick with things you decide to do!" Chima hissed at him, "besides…. Airbending is a dumb element." He focused his attention to the flames in his hands.

"What!? No its not! Its pretty cool if you ask me! And when we were back in the eastern air temple all of those pretty girl airbenders…" Tyro trailed off at the end of his sentence in awe at the memory.

"I don't like airbenders and I especially don't like female airbenders." He tightened his eyebrows.

"Why? That's such a weird type of person to hate. What did an airbender ever do to you?"

"Nothing! Or something. Whatever! I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go deal with that savage waterbender that tags along with us." Chima started to walk away but Tyro run in front of him.

"But I want to know! That's just really weird." He Scooted in front of Chima every time he tried to get around him.

"Damnit Tyro let me through, I don't want to talk about it!" Chima shoved Tyro back but he caught his arm.

"Tell me." he didn't want to give up so easily, Chima closed himself up whenever Tyro asked about his past. "I want to know."

Chima pulled his arm away from him but didn't move after that, finally after a few tense minutes of them glaring at each other Chima gave in. "Have you ever heard of Air scoffing?"

"Um. No I can't say I have. Why? What is it?"

"Air Scoffing is an advanced forbidden Airbending technique that only the best Airbenders can do. It's when an Airbender suffocates someone by bending away the oxygen around them, or using the air pressure to crush someone."

"that sounds Harsh. "

"That's how you died. And my mentor too. By a lady named Chizu." He looked away, "I only met her once, Naul though she had probably died but we were both surprised by her. She wasn't too happy with Naul knowing her secret about Sonno. That was the First time I had ever seen her and the Last time Naul was alive."

* * *

(TBC)

**Anything you wanna say? Go for it! I'm lonely D:**


End file.
